Longing, Dreams, and Reality
by Allyrion
Summary: A lonely Street Judge has a crush on the lovely but, to him, unattainable Cassandra Anderson.


Mega-City One continued to take its toll on the overworked Street Judges.

Judge Michael Luther, 15th District, was finally done for the day as he entered the shower. As his profession demanded, he was a tall man, physically fit with broad shoulders, cropped dark hair and steely abs. He sighed as the almost uncomfortable water pressure dug into the skin of his back, cleansing him. The young judge had proved a harsh opponent to the crime of the city, but he knew he had done only a small part. Outside of the clean, sterile settings of the Grand Hall of Justice, the city still festered of crime. He felt a sense of despair that he could only do so little to help those in need, but he could never show such emotion. Luther was a judge, it had been his existence from his earliest memories joining the program as an orphan. This was his life. He was the law.

There was one thought though that had sustained him through the most recent gruesome murders, crimes, and sights of the urban dystopia around him. Even the most atrocious crime scene had been wonderfully softened by the sight of her in his mind, the face he had seen before only fleetingly. In his mind she was a shining ray of light through the darkness of the world, unattainable, and almost supernatural in her beauty. She was...angelic.

Judges were not supposed to be emotional, and Luther knew his desires were only merely that of a repressed soul. Mooning over one of his co-workers would only serve to distract him from his true work, ridding Mega-City One of crime one small step at a time. But the thoughts of Cassandra Anderson never truly left his mind.

Clearly, she had proven herself capable as well. Paired with the famous and fearsome Judge Dredd, she had held her own through horrific situations to continue their partnership. Luther could imagine the change in her though, from the almost doe-eyed innocence before her first mission to the cold-eyed steeliness of the experienced Street Judge. In a way, it made him sad to see her thrust into the ugly underbelly of the world, to see her change. If it was his choice, he would protect her from ever seeing these horrors.

They had only "met" a week before, Luther still remembering it sharply in his mind. It was not often that particular Street Judges met each other, being constantly on the move and on different shifts. But that one day, he had seen her in the hallway as he returned, looking at some datapad in her armored Street Judge suit. Her helmet, as ever, was off, lending her a humanity that seemed denied to the other judges, whose eyes and emotions were often shielded from even each other. The sight had stopped him in his tracks as so gloriously antithetical to that of his dark work. The blonde locks of her hair, tangled at the end from a day of labour, framing her face as she looked down. The dark eyebrows and dark eyes above the delicate nose and slightly parted pink lips as she studied her report. The bulky nature of her armor that obscured but could not totally hide appealing curves.

His pulse quickened at the sight, but he almost laughed at the absurdity of the cliché nature of it all, the doe-eyed love of a man on first sight. She would never notice me, he thought, as he looked at her one more time in preparation to leave.

But then Judge Cassandra Anderson looked up suddenly, as if she had sensed the stare. And then she turned her head right to look right at him.

It was so unexpected that Luther felt a rush of embarassment as her stare met his own. She was not some woman to be oggled, she was a strong, independent Street Judge. His impossible desires were embarassing him, and he felt humbly unworthy of her. Hardened criminals could not make him desist or look away, nor the horrific sights of a dead body...but the gaze of Cassandra Anderson could. Shyly, he walked away from her, trying to deny his undeniable feelings for her.

He had not seen her since. As Luther soaped taut muscles with strong hands, he reflected that she had likely never given him another thought. Life as a street judge was demanding and tough, and only the sharpest memories thrust like rocks through the grey sea of the everyday.

But then, suddenly, his world changed before his eyes.

The shower and his surroundings took on a brighter look around him, and he stared uncomprehendingly. Thoughts raced through his head. Was there something wrong with him? Had he been drugged at his last crime scene?

And then he saw a shadow approaching, growing larger through the distorted shower door. Despite the blurriness, as the figure approached, he could see the shape of a Street Judge. His thoughts roiled. Who was disturbing his shower, could they not see him...

The shadow was right outside. And then the door slid open. Luther braced himself backwards, body bracing, eyes bright in confusion and mild anger, ready to verbally lambast his intruder.

There she stood. Judge Cassandra Anderson.

He stood there in shock, water running down his body. "Judge Anderson," he said in nervous tones. "This shower is taken."

The soft dark eyes looked at him with a twinkle. "I know that, Judge Luther."

She knew his name. This had to be some sort of trick, some bizarre vivid fantasy. He groped for words. "I would be glad to discuss any matters you have after I have finish-"

"Be quiet, Michael." Anderson stood there, the water spraying off Luther's body onto the front of her judge suit. Her eyes looked at him. "I know all about you and how you feel. Ever since last week."

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. How could she...?

Cassandra's eyes slowly looked over Luther's body. The long, strong legs, the developed abs, the chest of a man in his physical prime. The steam of the shower obscured parts of his body, then revealed them, constantly shifting. It made him look like some sort of a god, standing amidst shifting clouds in unabashed male glory.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Cassandra's eyes slowly lifted up Luther's form to meet his eyes once more. "I had to be sure. I've had experience with corrupt Judges before...I had to check up on you."

Luther was in awe. "Judge Anderson..."

"Cassandra. Even Cassie. Please." She looked at him, and he could see the growing lust in her eyes.

"Cassandra, I..."

"I am here to do whatever you want to do, Michael," Anderson said.

"I don't want-"

"I know you do." Anderson stepped closer, her arms extending to embrace him. As her head lifted, his descended, their lips meeting in an electric first kiss, their mouths yielding to each other's tongues. Luther's own arms snaked around her in a strong but gentle grip.

They stood there, kissing, the beautiful female armoured Judge and the built man wrapped in steam. The water coated them both from above, and Cassandra's hair began to moisten, sticking to her head.

Then Cassie stepped away from him. "What can I do for you, Michael?" she asked in a husky tone.

Luther's mind felt like it was in fog too. His partners and liasons were infrequent, his job too demanding for such. He was not experienced enough to be worthy of this lovely woman. His mind moved unbidden to a single dirty thought, and it made him feel ashamed immediately.

Cassandra Anderson's eyes sparkled with mischief. "So that's what you want, Michael? I don't mind."

She kissed him again, more fleetingly. Then she broke it, kissing all along his strong male form, downwards more and more, along the stomach and abdomen muscles.

Luther looked down at the matted blonde locks of hair as it descended down his tall body. The sensations of her kisses were delightfully teasing and erotic.

As she kissed just above his pubic hair along her pelvis, Cassandra Anderson drew her head back. She looked up at him and saw the amazing glance of a man in rapt love, of impossible dreams fulfilled. Then she looked at his manhood. Luther was a well-built man, his penis hardening before her eyes, six inches and growing even further.

"You are beautiful, Michael," Cassandra said. She could not resist herself further, planting a kiss on the tip of the erection. Above her, Luther moaned.

Cassandra extended her hand and began to pump the erection until it was at full length, a beautifully built phallus stretching almost horizontally from the nest of pubic hair. As she pumped vigorously, Cassandra looked up to see Luther in ecstasy, his eyes locked on the sight of her head and promising eyes mere inches from his dick, her hand moving back and forth along his length.

She removed her hand slowly down to her sides, leaving him gazing downward pleadingly. Watching his expression all the way with upraised eyes, Cassie opened her mouth, parting those shapely pink lips. Judge Cassandra Anderson felt the dick slide between her lips as she brought her head forward more and more along that glorious length.

Luther threw his head back in pleasure. Looking into Cassandra's eyes as her inviting, moist, wet mouth took more and more of his length inside was absolutely amazing. Moisture continued to dapple them both, and he turned off the shower control, then braced himself on strong arms. He felt more and more of him inside her, looking back now to see his cock almost completely inside her mouth. Michael could not believe it. She had taken his entire length of cock inside her with ease.

Cassandra smiled up at Luther and closed her eyes at last, lost in ecstasy with the phallus that filled her mouth, parting her pink lips lewdly. Then she began to suck. Slowly, the suction grew all along Luther's dick, tightening along him wonderfully. She drew her head back along his length, sucking continuously. More and more of his dick reemerged from her mouth and as Luther watched the whole way.

When she slid off of him at last, with a final, torturous suck to his sensitive tip, Luther looked worriedly outside. The entire locker room was exposed to others, it was only fortune that made it empty for the moment. "Cassandra, anyone could come and see-"

Cassandra considered that. Even in the throes of pleasure, an amazing blowjob from his crush, Michael Luther was still worried for her. She felt moisture between her legs develop further. Cassandra had chosen well; a handsome, devoted man, who shared her plight.

"I don't care." Cassandra looked at him lustfully. "I just don't care anymore. Let's be happy for once in our lives." And then she moved her head forward to suck again at his dick.

It continued that way for some time. Cassandra's head moved along his length, sucking, releasing, the sensations sending waves of pleasure along Luther's sturdy body. Her tongue was never idle, flicking at this side and that. Her blonde hair surrounded her face, occasionally drawing a hand out to pull back a stray lock. Every so often, out of breath, Cassandra Anderson would pull off his dick with a wonderful pop of suction released, breathing heavily as she pumped the dick in front of her, giving him no respite.

Every thought in Michael Luther's mind was on the pleasure this beautiful woman, Judge Cassandra Anderson, was giving him. He constantly looked down at her rocking head as if to make sure his fortune had not suddenly deserted him. Every thought he made of how the blowjob could be even better, she seemed to know instantly after. It was exquisite, to have a woman this in tune with him and his desires.

In one of her air breaks, as her flushed face stood back, eyes on the dick she was pumping, another thought entered Luther's mind. He had not actually seen her breasts hidden beneath the suit, only that beautiful head at her wicked work.

Cassandra stopped pumping suddenly after the thought. She looked up at him, and then rose slowly from her knees. Her face tilted to the side, a hand moving to the zipper in the middle of her uniform. And then she began to slide it down.

Slowly, a narrow patch of skin of her chest was revealed to his hungering eyes. As she reached the end at the midriff, Cassandra brought both hands up to pull open her suit. A pair of small but shapely breasts emerged from their tight confines. The nipples were dark but hard, her aereolas small but inviting.

Luther drank in her beauty for a long moment, then kissed her. He felt the crush of her breasts on his chest. His erection poked into her body below, and she laughed suddenly, her stern Judge's atittude long gone. As they finished the kiss, she continued to stroke him, then once more sank to her knees. This time, as he looked down, Luther could see her naked body below her delicate face, breasts wiggling as she continued her work, back and forth along his glistening length.

More time passed. Cassandra Anderson remained on her knees, her body exposed from waist up. Her hair shook and her head rocked back and forth, sucking and stimulating the cock in her mouth. Luther felt a surge in his body and knew he could not be relied upon to control himself. Every woman had a right to deserve when their man was coming, but Luther could not be sure. The sensations were too much, his control could break at any moment.

"This is too much, Cassie. I can't know when I'm going to come with you doing this like you are."

She pulled off his dick, a trail of saliva still connecting it to her mouth. "You don't need to tell me then. I was going to swallow you anyways. It's what you want."

Luther was curious how she could know this, but she did not give him long to consider that. Cassandra went back onto his dick. Her words rang in his head. She wanted to swallow him. This amazing woman didn't care if he came into her hot, exquisite mouth. It was immensely arousing, it was the sign of a woman devoted to his pleasure and his joy. As Cassandra licked a long, torturous stroke along the vein at the bottom of his dick, sucking with a renewed fierceness, those sensations combined with her words in his head. It was enough to push him over the edge. Luther cried out, his body falling backwards onto his bracing hands, and his dick began to cum explosively in Judge Cassandra Anderson's mouth.

As Luther fell backwards slightly, Cassandra leaned forward to keep her mouth firmly on the dick of this amazing man. Spasm after spasm of jism exploded inside her mouth. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds as he continued spurting, then closed her eyes in delight. Luther could see his dick muscles clenching as it shot its load into the gorgeous blonde's mouth. Her hand continued to pump him as she continued to suck with ferocity at the fountaining dick tip, her cheeks dimpling with the pressure as she locked his cock in a vice-like grip in her mouth. That wonderful feeling, along with the knowledge of whose mouth he was cumming inside, made Luther's orgasm go on and on. His body convulsed, his eyes locked on her face as he filled Cassandra's mouth with creamy jism.

Sensation dwindling, Luther gave a final few weak spurts into her mouth, and could not resist one of his few aggressive moves, thrusting into her mouth. She did not seem to mind, her eyes still closed in rapt pleasure, mouth still sucking and lips suckling. Then the dark eyebrows unknitted, her dark eyes opened. The face framed by the blonde locks looked at him. And then Cassandra Anderson swallowed.

No man should be so lucky, Luther thought to himself in post-orgasm bliss. He felt Cassandra kiss his dick tip one last time, then move up his body to kiss him. The two judges locked lips fiercely, before she broke away from him, breathless. "You are a wonderful man, Michael."

Luther had become so used to the brightness of his surroundings that it was startling when they dimmed slightly. Cassandra Anderson's exquisite face and form faded into nothing even as he cried out in sadness. Then there was only the walls of the shower around him, the shower somehow back on and spraying him with its harsh spray.

It had only been a dream. The best of his life, but it was over. An immense sadness filled him, more total than any he had ever known.

Then Michael saw a familiar shadow approach the shower door again. No way. This wasn't possible.

The door slid open. And again, there was Cassandra. "Judge Anderson," he said nervously. "How..."

Without hesitation the blonde marched right up to him and kissed him again. Then she leaned back, breathing heavily. "I'm a telepath Michael. It's how I knew you were watching me. How I know your desires. How I know the purity of your heart."

Luther was aghast. A telepath? Had she...

"Yes, I was in your mind Michael. I hope you can forgive me."

She leaned closer to him, one hand moving to grip his exposed dick. She flushed slightly but a determined look came into her eyes. "That was me giving you that dream. I loved every moment of it. But even though you came in my mouth there, you didn't actually." The proof was blatantly visible as Luther's manhood stiffened quickly at her warm touch, his mind too shocked to properly respond. Cassandra smiled down at the cock, squeezing slightly, promisingly.

"Time for reality, Michael. We don't have all day."

Luther finally found his voice. "Cassandra, what should we-"

"Time for what I want, Michael." She looked at the strong man before her, then pulled her hand off his cock. Cassandra hit the shower door control, closing themselves off from the communal locker room.

Once more, Cassandra began to undress herself. The zipper descended downwards, gripped by one delicate hand, as her eyes watched his expression. Smoothly, she drew the jacket open, letting it fall behind her to expose her chest.

Her breasts looked exactly like Michael had seen them in the dream; perhaps it was not a surprise, given that Cassandra had been feeding his senses the whole time. But they were still wonderful to see again in his heady arousal, small shapely mounds with dark nipples jutting forward, freed from the unflattering and constrictive Judge armor at last.

Cassandra did not stop there though. Barechested, her light skin contrasting with the darkness of her greaves, she teasingly lowered the the zipper of her leg armor. As she stepped out of it, tossing it to one side of the cramped shower, Michael finally saw her in all herl beauty.

Judge Cassandra Anderson's legs were muscled but still definitely female, long and smooth. At the juncture of her legs a patch of dark blonde hair drew Michael's eye. He looked up and down her supple, nimble form, as he stood there before him. Cassandra did the same, once more seeing all along Michael's well-built frame, and then pushed against him. Their mouths met again, her hand teasing his already rock hard length. Then she stepped back. "Lie down, Michael."

Luther's only thoughts were to obey this magnificent woman. He slid down the wall he had braced himself on, lying on his back. The surface was wet with unyielding tile beneath, but he did not care. All he cared about was the sight of the woman standing above him.

Cassandra looked at this strong man at her mercy below her, her lust rising. She wondered how much she dared testing his limits, but he had passed every one of her tests. As he laid there waiting, Cassandra stood over him, swinging one leg over his form. She descended to straddle his broad chest, looking downwards at his upraised eyes.

"Would you do this for me, Michael?"

Luther looked at her dazzling form on his chest to her questioning eyes. "Anything."

Cassie smiled at him lovingly for that, then brought herself forward and upwards. Michael could smell her arousal even through the scent of soap and shampoo as she neared his head, and he looked up to see her glistening snatch from below.

Slowly, Cassandra lowered herself onto his face. She felt the tongue at work below her, and her mouth opened soundlessly. The blonde hair shook, the dark eyes closed, eyebrows knitted. Then she opened her eyes to look at the face between her thighs.

How long Luther ate her out he could not say. Any sense of time was lost in the sensation of this beauty above him and his efforts to pleasure her. The way her body shook, her mouth moved, her eyes flickered, closed, and opened, he could tell it was working. But suddenly Cassandra was lifting her cunt off of him, crouching and sliding backwards down the length of his body.

Cassandra knew that she had been close to her orgasm, and wanted something more from it. She wanted to pleasure him, but there was another reason as well. Cassandra wanted Michael Luther. All of him, body and soul.

Michael watched as Cassandra positioned herself right above his upright cock, her moist cunt lined up perfectly. The anticipation was torturous for him, watching this beauty so achingly close, temptingly right above him. Cassandra watched the play of emotion across his face. "I love you Michael." And then she descended upon upon him.

The feeling of first penetration was absolutely incredible. Michael felt the tip of his dick enter Cassandra Anderson, who slid down further with parted lips and a determined look on her face. He watched more and more of himself disappear inside her as Cassandra continued her descent until she reached the base of his large dick. She looked down and saw that she was completely impaled on him, her body wonderfully filled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

God, she was so damn tight around him, Luther thought as he too looked down at the spot where the two were joined. Cassandra had stopped for a moment, her eyes slightly unfocused as she got used to the feel of his dick deep inside her. Luther could only consider his fortune as this radiant beauty, this angel, mounted herself on him.

Focus returned to Cassandra's eyes. She looked at Luther, then rose slowly, bracing herself with both hands on his muscled chest. Both looked down as more and more of Luther's dick became visible from its sheathing inside her.

Cassandra did not rise all the way, leaving the tip of Michael's dick inside her. She never wanted to be without this wonderful feeling ever again. Cassandra felt...whole. Then she descended again on him.

It was easier after that. Cassandra's pussy molded itself to Luther's dick as the female Judge impaled it again and again on her lover. Luther felt himself penetrating her again and again, the feeling of her vagina around his cock absolutely divine. He began to thrust upwards, meeting her lowering hips with the slapping sound of flesh on flesh. Cassandra moaned at the sensations, driving her body downwards on him.

Anyone nearby could have heard the audible sounds of lovemaking and moaning, as well as see the shadows of the coupling distortedly visible through the shower screen. But both Michael Luther and Cassandra Anderson were too lost in each other's bodies to care anymore; if anything, that knowledge only inflamed their passions further. Michael could only think of the amazing pussy of the lovely blonde above him, while Cassandra could only think of the magnificent cock of this well-built man inside her.

The exquisite feelings were beginning to break through Luther's stamina. As their bodies continued to meet, Luther moved her hands up to Cassandra's small breasts, squeezing them. Cassie kept her hands braced on his chest, moving up and down on him, knowing he could not last very much longer, but neither could she.

"Ugh," Luther breathed in between thrusts upward. "Cassie, you have to stop, I'm going to..."

"Do it Michael." Cassandra continued to rock up and down on him. "Don't ever stop. Cum inside me...make me yours." She might have said more, knowing the power of dirty talk to the man below her, but her mind was too scrambled in pleasure and anticipation.

Those few words were enough though; Luther had the permission he so eagerly wanted. He could feel his orgasm on approach, cresting upwards. His pace quickened, the pace of a man on the edge and giving one last effort for both of their pleasures. It was enough to set off the moaning Cassandra at last, her head filled with enamoured thoughts of his upcoming ejaculation. She shrieked shrilly in pleasure, all thoughts of silence or inhibition forgotten, her body shaking, her muscles clenching and unclenching all along her body.

As Cassandra came on his dick, writhing in pleasure but still moving up and down him, Luther lost his last semblance of control. Dick plunging quickly and wildly inside her, orgasm cresting, Luther felt brought his hands up to her hips to push her down on him. "Caaaaaaaaasssssssssieeeeeee!" he shouted, and then the floodgates opened.

Luther's cock began to send spurt after spurt of his cum into Cassandra's pussy. He could not see his dick pulsing, having impaled himself as far as he could inside her, but he could feel it, the muscles tensing again and again. "Oh Michael," Cassandra said, hair askew, lips parted, eyes slightly unfocused again as she felt the intense feeling of his dick sending streams of jism inside her. She felt it coating her, impregnating her, and she had never felt a more exquisite feeling in her life.

There was nothing but pleasure for Luther at the unrestricting feeling of cumming inside this glorious woman. As his fountaining dick continued to fill Cassandra Anderson's welcoming hot cunt, his eyes again took in the substantial beauty of this angel to extend his orgasm. No man should be so lucky, he thought to himself, his eyes meeting Cassandra's as she moved her hands from his chest to link with his own on her hips, grinding herself against him, desiring every last bit of his seed.

And then it was over. They both stayed where they were for a long moment, hands linked, eyes meeting, bodies joined. Both's breaths came out raggedly, both bodies exhausted in the power of their lovemaking and orgasms. Cassandra spoke first. "That was incredible, Michael."

Michael Luther began to rise, and Cassandra's arms gripped the sides of his head as they lovingly kissed. Both could still feel the sensations where they were still joined, their liquids mixing, his jism deep inside her.

Then Michael fell back, exhausted. Cassandra finally made to get off her impaling, magnificent perch. Ascending, she looked down as some of his jizz leaked out of her, still mottling the top of his softening penis. Luther could see the lewd sight of a trail of his seed leaking out from the folds of Cassandra Anderson's pussy before the female judge bent before him, lowering her head to his penis. She suckled his dick, licking every bit of jism off of it, then rose off of it to lay beside him, bringing a hand across the back of her mouth.

Luther brought his hands across her in a soft but strong embrace. "I love you, Cassandra Anderson." The words tumbled without restraint from his frazzled, exhausted mind. Cassie looked back at him contentedly. "I love you too, Michael Luther."

Together they laid there, cares of the dystopian world forgotten. At last, both had something to live for.


End file.
